


当岳明辉被下药后（3）

by WXXsherry1212



Category: all岳
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WXXsherry1212/pseuds/WXXsherry1212





	当岳明辉被下药后（3）

（三）

第二天岳明辉是被憋醒的，他胸前横着不知道谁的胳膊，紧紧搂着他，直压的他喘不过气来。他刚想把胳膊推开，忽然发现还有一只手覆在自己腰侧，哎，不对，怎么还有人摸他腿呢？  
岳明辉不得已睁开了眼睛，往下一暼，他的三个弟弟正以一个看起来十分怪异的方式睡在他身边，胸前的手是卜凡的，腰侧的手是李振洋的，腿上的手是灵超的，这些都不是重点。  
重点是！  
他为什么没穿衣服！

这种情况，饶是有文化有背景的队长也有些懵逼，他现在头痛的要死，实在没心思细想发生了什么，先把人推开才是最主要的，但他发现自己居然连一根手指头都抬不起来，全身酸痛的程度让他怀疑自己是不是喝醉了去跳楼了，不对，跳楼的话，屁股疼个什么劲儿？尤其是那里……  
岳明辉还没来得及细想下去，就被卜凡的动作吓了一跳。

卜凡在岳明辉轻轻晃着身体的时候就醒了，恶劣的想看看身边的人想干什么，就一直没出声，直到他看见岳明辉嘟着嘴盯着天花板看，眼睛一眨一眨的，就再也忍不住，上前轻轻亲了亲岳明辉的嘴角。  
“凡子，你你你亲我干什么？还有，你们怎么睡这儿啦？”  
“嗯？老岳你不记得了？”  
“记得？记得什么？”  
卜凡也不知道该怎么跟岳明辉说这件事，想来想去还是觉得说实话比较好，“就是那个，老岳，你昨晚被下药了，我们仨儿吧，就为了帮你，就…就…”  
“所以，你们就把我睡了？”  
“不是。”李振洋不知道什么时候醒的，"你求着我们睡的。"  
就这一句话，让岳明辉、卜凡还有刚醒来的灵超都震惊了。  
岳明辉是震惊于自己的不要脸。  
卜凡和灵超则是震惊于李振洋的不要脸。  
卜凡还想反驳些什么，被灵超捏了一下就下意识闭嘴了。  
给岳明辉造成精神冲击这种事儿，还是得李振洋来。  
岳明辉听了李振洋的话，还是不死心的要反驳，“不……不可能吧，洋洋，我……我不能干这种事儿吧。”  
“呵，你这个老岳，我就知道你不能承认，我都给你录下来了，你给我好好看看！"李振洋说着转过头朝灵超使眼色"来，小弟，你把手机拿来，让你岳岳妈妈看看他自己什么样子！”

李振洋把手机举到岳明辉眼前，视频里的岳明辉正躺在灵超身下，随着灵超的挺动发出黏腻的呻吟  
"啊啊啊……超儿……嗯……快点……再快点……"  
岳明辉看的老脸一红，把头转到一边，不想再看下去"我知道了，洋洋，你关了！"  
李振洋见好就收，他也怕把人真惹急了。

四个人之间出现短暂的沉默，岳明辉战战兢兢的开口，要打破这尴尬的局面  
"嘿，昨晚的事儿就当没发生过怎么样，大家都忘了呗？"  
卜凡被他这一句话气的直喘粗气，都不知道该说什么控诉他。  
还好灵超是跟着他洋哥混的人，事情发展到这一步，他已经知道他洋哥想干什么了，于是他摆出一副受了欺负的样子，委委屈屈的开口"岳岳妈妈，你不要我们了吗？"  
岳明辉向来惯着灵超，最看不了他委屈，于是赶紧哄着“哎呦，不是，没不要。”  
李振洋适时的怼回去"什么不是，我看老岳就是把咱们当人形按摩棒了，用完就扔了，不对，按摩棒还得花钱买呢，咱们还不如那个呢！"

"哎呦，我不是，我没有，我不是那个意思。"  
"那你就得对我们负责啊！"卜凡关键时刻终于说了对的话，"不能你让我们忘，我们就忘啊！"

岳明辉看了一圈眼巴巴的瞅着他的弟弟们，拒绝的话愣是不知道怎么说出口，他认命的叹了口气，“行吧，行吧，我负责还不行嘛！”


End file.
